Pensées d'un condamné
by Deathgothika
Summary: Pourquoi le condamné ne penserait t'il pas comme nous tous? Famille, Amitié, Amour... Autant de valeurs qui deviennent douloureuses au moment de notre trépas. Warning: Yaoi Thatch X Ace


**Pensées d'un condamné**

**NDLA : **Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? En refouillant dans mes archives, j'ai retrouvé ce petit texte qui, je me le rappel, ne me convenait pas. Hop ! Je l'ai retravaillé et aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de le partager avec vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez (ou pas) et que vous me le ferez savoir et non ce n'est pas de l'auto flagellation. Je rejoins les coups de gueules d'auteurs de plus en plus nombreux à ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils ont beaucoup de visiteurs et quelques malheureuses rewiews…

**Exprimez-vous Lecteurs ! Vous êtes l'un des piliers de notre imagination !**

Allez, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**NDLA bis:** J'ai fais un MAJ pour éliminer les fautes que j'avais oublié. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si il en reste encore.

_Je dédis cet Os à DeathLetter, parce que sa réponse à ma rewiew à illuminé mon parcours d'auteur. Encore Merci et bonne continuation !_

* * *

_Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi avait pu penser mon géniteur en se dirigeant vers son échafaud. Pas que ça m'ait vraiment intéressé, mais quand on vous parle de son sourire dès que l'on mentionne son exécution, on finit par se poser la question. Songeait-il à ma mère qu'il avait abandonnée ? A moi qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ? Aucune idée et à vrai dire je n'en n'ai toujours rien à faire. Ce n'est pas durant les dernières heures de votre vie qu'il faut changer d'avis et se dire que finalement, son père n'était pas un enfoiré._

_Moi, pendant que je marche vers ma prochaine mort, je pense à mes frères, mes amis et à toi._

_Quand Marco m'a donné cette assiette et m'a expliqué le sens de votre famille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai craqué, peut être parce que vous vouliez bien de moi. Et les personnes qui ont bien voulu m'accepter tel que je suis, je les compte sur les doigts d'une main : un frère trop tôt disparu, un autre imprévisible mais déterminé… Je pourrais peut être rajouter Dadan et sa bande de brigands. Je me rends compte maintenant que nous formions aussi une famille mais à notre manière. Une mère toujours de mauvaise humeur et qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux autres et pourtant je suis sûr qu'elle nous aime tous énormément. Du moins je l'espère…_

_Ma véritable mère aussi devait m'aimer énormément. Si chaque jour je respire, c'est grâce à elle. Porter son nom était bien la moindre chose que je pouvais faire, j'en aurais des choses à lui dire quand je passerais de l'autre côté… s'il y à bien un lieu après la mort._

_Un violent coup dans le dos me coupe la respiration, apparemment ce marine pense que c'est une promenade de santé de marcher vers son exécution. J'aimerai bien l'y voir… Même si ma mort ne me fait pas peur, même si je la vivrais sans regret, ce n'est pas une si mince affaire. Mais si j'en suis là c'est finalement pour toi et surtout à cause de moi aussi. Je ne peux pas le nier, une rancune et une trop grande confiance en soi, ça peut créer quelques problèmes, outre celui de se faire livrer à la marine par un salopard de traître bien entendu._

_Malgré cette situation, j'ai encore peut être l'espoir d'être libéré ou alors parce que je préfère voir le verre plus à moitié plein que vide. Je vais focaliser mes pensées sur toi… Toi et ta cuisine. L'assiette que m'avait filé le premier commandant était divine. Tu m'avais avoué plus tard qu'elle faisait partie du plan nommé « Argument pour enrôler cette tête brûlée dans notre équipage ». Je suis presque sûr que c'est toi qui à trouvé ce titre, ou Curiel. J'hésite encore._

_Bref, Quand je te l'ai rapporté vide, tu m'as souris. Peut être qu'à ce moment là tu t'es dis que tu avais gagné, qui vous aviez gagné... Et voila que je trébuche encore ! Si cet abruti me pousse une seconde fois, je le balance par-dessus cette muraille, quitte à y partir avec lui et tant pis pour ma fierté de condamné à mort. Au moins je te rejoindrais plus vite. J'ai l'impression de sentir l'une de tes claques derrière la tête en pensant cela._

_Tu avais rapidement compris que je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Ton fabuleux rentre-dedans et tes plats gastronomiques mijotés on eu raison de ma volonté. J'aimais bien tes « compliments » pour peux que l'on puisse les appeler ainsi. Les « joli petit cul » ou « ça va ma poupée? » me faisait légèrement, j'ai dit légèrement rougir de honte et parfois d'exaspération, mais seulement au début. Puis j'ai fini par m'en sentir flatté. Quand on intéresse quelqu'un pour qui on a de l' admiration, on ne peut que le prendre comme ça. Ou alors, j'étais déjà amoureux et je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte._

_Puis un soir, ça à été le grand soir. Je t'avais demandé ce que penserais les autres s'ils apprenaient que ce plan de travail ou tu coupais tes légumes, était celui où nous avions fait l'amour. Tu as ris à ce moment là. Puis tu m'as répondu d'une manière énigmatique que de toutes façons, il s'était peut être passé pire ici. Sur le coup, je me suis sentis stupide, nu, allongé sur la table de la cuisine, je me rendais compte que je n'étais peut être que l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes qui ornaient les murs de ta chambre avant notre rencontre et que je ne les brûle. Et devant mon air triste et abattu, tu m'as vite expliqué que les combats atteignaient parfois les profondeurs du bateau et quelques giclées de sang pouvaient voler ça et là._

_Du sang… Ton sang étalé sur le pont, point final de notre courte mais intense relation. J'avais l'impression que c'était mon cœur que ce salopard de Teach avait transpercé. Tout ça pour un stupide fruit. Il y a des sentiments qui vont toujours de paire. La tristesse engendre la colère. La colère engendre la vengeance. C'est ce triangle d'émotions qui m'a empêché d'écouter notre père, nos frères. Je voulais juste lui faire payer ta mort. La trahison envers un membre de son équipage et envers notre père n'a été que la partie infime du but que je m'étais fixé, de cette promesse que je me suis faite._

_Promesse… Je ne pourrais pas tenir celle que j'ai fait à Luffy sur cette falaise. Dire qu'il a risqué sa vie jusque dans les tréfonds d'Impel Down, je suis désolé p'tit frère. J'espère que toi aussi tu me pardonneras Sabo. J'ai essayé de porter ton rêve aussi loin que possible sur l'océan, mais pas assez à mon goût. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses quand je serais là haut._

_En parlant de la haut, voilà que j'arrive au sommet de l'escalier de mon billot personnel. C'est étrange de trouver la vue si belle, elle aurait été parfaite s'il n'y avait pas une armée de Marines face à moi. Au moins je peux quand même distinguer l'océan. Tiens le vieux est là aussi, finalement un membre de mon autre « famille » sera là pour m'enterrer. J'espère que les rumeurs sont fausses concernant mes « frères » et mon « père », qu'ils ne tenteront pas de me libérer, je ne sais pas vraiment si je le mérite…_

* * *

_Mes prières n'ont pas été entendues… Et en plus de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il a fallut que Luffy s'en mêle aussi. Et tout ça pour rien, certes je viens de me sacrifier pour sauver mon frère, mais les autres qui l'ont fait pour moi, que vont-ils penser ? Je me demande pourquoi je souris encore alors que je suis étalé sur le sol. Je suis encore en colère mais contre moi cette fois. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, je me sens minable. Jinbei est en train d'emmener mon frère. Je voudrais les suivre mais je suis cloué debout devant mon corps. On dirait bien que les fantômes existent, mais c'est de la connerie de penser qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Sinon je serais en train de tout faire pour aider mon ami à sauver Luffy. C'est son cri de désespoir qui m'a sorti de ma léthargie. Au début on croit que tout va bien puis la réalité vous frappe : Vous êtes mort. Et ce n'est pas comme ce jeu stupide à lequel tu avais tenté de m'initier. Je ne retourne pas à la case départ et je ne gagne pas mille Berrys._

_C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de sentir ton parfum. Ce mélange d'épices qui ne te quittait plus tellement tu passais du temps dans cette foutue cuisine. Le seul moyen de t'en tirer était que je te promette d'être très sage si tu venais me rejoindre à ma cabine. Nous sommes de sacrés pervers, non ? Enfin, nous étions…_

- Ace…

_Tiens, maintenant c'est ta voix qui résonne. Tu dois m'en vouloir de n'avoir pas réussi à te venger._

- Non je ne t'en veux pas.

_Ah, mon cerveau ou plutôt sa version ectoplasmique me répond maintenant. Ça peux devenir fou un fantôme ?_

- Si tu arrêtais de penser des âneries et tu te retournais pour voir ?

_Je voudrais bien Thatch mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je baisse le regard sur mon corps, Akainu à saloper mon tatouage, je vais le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour lui faire payer._

- Tu ne préfères pas passer ton éternité avec moi ?

- Une éternité avec mon esprit de timbré, non merci.

_Tiens, je viens de parler à voix haute. Aie ! C'est quoi cette douleur derrière ma tête. J'arrive enfin à bouger et à me retourner. Waahh ! Un fantôme !_

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile Ace.

- Thatch… Mais…

_Heureusement que je suis invisible aux yeux de tous et qu'ils sont occuper à s'échapper de MarineFord, sinon j'aurais été nommé « Ahuri de l'année »._

- C'est sûr que t'as pas ta tête d'intello. Comment tu te sens ?

- Thatch…

- Ah, au moins t'as pas oublié mon prénom. Ça fait un moment que je te surveille. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ta mort. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

_Je m'élance sur lui, de toutes façons au pire je passe à travers. Aïe mon nez ! Il n'a rien perdu de sa musculature, même mort. Il soupire et un courant d'air me traverse le crâne. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il vibre contre moi._

- C'est rien, tu t'habitueras.

_Comment il fait pour lire mes pensées ?_

- Tu peux le faire aussi, avec de l'entrainement.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire d'autre ?

- Eh eh ! Plein de choses que je te montrerais quand nous serons dans notre paradis.

_Il sourit et pour la première fois je me sens serein. Je veux regarder mon frère une dernière fois et je le vois blessé cette fois et transporté à bord d'un sous marin d'une couleur criarde. La panique me prend à la gorge._

- Luffy ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

- Calme-toi Ace ! Sa mort n'est pas programmée. Il s'en sortira, je te le promets.

- Les promesses ne sont pas faites pour être tenues… J'en suis la preuve.

- Tu es surtout un imbécile. Le contre-coup de ton trépas sûrement.

_Un éclair lumineux m'enrobe et efface le champ de bataille de MarineFord. Thatch m'attrape la main. Elle n'est pas froide, bien au contraire._

- Tu viens. Le repos et le bonheur éternels c'est par là.

_Je finis par lui sourire et le laisse me tirer vers ce qu'il semble être la lumière du soleil, puis vint enfin ma dernière pensée. Thatch à un large sourire en l'entendant._

- Bien sûr que tu pourras encore manger mes petits plats et pour longtemps…

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, J'ai quand même voulu finir sur une note positive malgré la fin que nous connaissons tous très bien. Le bouton rewiew est là pour que toi aussi tu puisses écrire cher lecteur! Abuse s'en autant qu'il le faudra!

Votre dévouée, DeathGothika.


End file.
